


It was an Accident

by KelekiahGaladrian



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelekiahGaladrian/pseuds/KelekiahGaladrian
Summary: Winry wakes one morning to a horrible pounding headache. Ed, in a similar state, does something unexpected. Oneshot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written June 2012.

Dazzling sunshine cascaded from the top of the window to drift down upon Winry’s soft face. Her forehead crinkled as she attempted to bat away the bright light. With a stream of grumbles, she rolled over to avoid it and yelped when her body found the edge of the bed.

“Stupid sunlight. Waking me up at the crack of dawn.”

Winry yawned and pushed herself off the floor. No point in going back to bed now. The wooden planks beneath her feet radiated a cold that chilled her bones and sent a shiver down her spine. She quickly shuffled across the floor in order to avoid freezing her feet and stumbled into her walk-in closet. Her groggy mind didn’t recognize her clothes so her body had to pick them at random.

When she came back out, Winry had dressed herself in her traditional black tube wrap, a pair of gray sweats, and white socks. The fabric gave her goose-bumps until her body heat warmed it up to a more comfortable temperature. Blue eyes dulled with sleep located her brush and slightly stiff fingers ran it through tangled light blonde hair. A messy bun followed, minus her bangs and the two sets of strands that sat in front.

“I hope I look at least somewhat decent,” Winry mumbled then proceeded to stumble out her door with another yawn.

“Morning, Winry.” Tired eyes stared blankly from Al’s very human face—it had taken them so long, but Ed had finally gotten his brother’s body back.

“Mornin’.” A third yawn erupted from dry lips, and Winry barely moved her hand in time to cover her mouth. Unsightly though it was, she didn’t care much at that time. Instead, she motioned for Al to go first, and the two headed toward the stairs.

It seemed as though he didn’t quite try to _walk_ down them as he tumbled to the bottom and landed in an ungraceful heap. Winry, not judging the top stair correctly, joined him a moment later. Groans and mumbled apologies followed before the two managed to untangle themselves and climb to their feet.

“I think Ed spiked our drinks last night or something,” Al blubbered, holding back a yawn of his own. Winry nodded in agreement, her world spinning with the action, as a headache crawled into the recesses of her skull. Her elbow throbbed from where it had hit the edge of the bottom stair.

“Where’s my wrench?” Winry grumbled and rubbed a temple with the hand not attached to her bruised elbow. “I’m going to knock him senseless.” She flexed the fingers of her right hand as Al nodded and opened the door leading to the dining room.

Granny had already set up breakfast and sat at the head of the wooden table. Ed sat next to her, his face in his plate.   
“I guess it’s not Ed,” Al mumbled and collapsed into a chair by his elder brother’s side.

Winry sighed and sat down across from them. “It was probably Conley then.” She clenched a fist, the tension in her muscles forcing a vein to pop. Leave it to the pervert to get them all drunk in their sleep—after all, drunkenness never left much room for memory and always included hangovers the next morning.

At Granny’s request, Winry said grace, and the small mix-matched family enjoyed a delicious meal. As usual, Ed left his glass of milk untouched.

“Ed,” Winry warned with narrowed eyes.

Out-of-focus, golden eyes stared blankly at her even as his head moved back and forth. “No.”

A waving hand caught her attention before she could begin to argue. The tired look on Al’s face closed her half-open mouth. _Of course,_ Winry reasoned. _None of us are in the state to argue right now._ She rose from her seat to clean up the remnants of breakfast.

“Why don’t you all go back to bed for a few hours,” Granny said as she gathered the dishes in her immediate reach. “None of you seem to be here at the moment.”

Winry glanced around. Ed and Al’s exhausted expressions reinforced her words. With a sigh, she stood. “Come on, boys.” When neither of them reacted, she grabbed hold of both their collars and dragged them out of the kitchen toward the stairs.

“Leggo,” Ed grumbled. “I can walk by myself.”

Winry released him with a raised eyebrow and watched, completely amused, as the alchemist staggered into the bottommost stair. His head connected with the floor with a loud thump. Winry burst into uncontrolled laughter, earning herself a groggy glare from dull golden eyes.

“Shut up.” Ed lunged for Winry, growling all the while. She side-stepped him, her laughter ringing as he hit the floor once again. Even Al joined in that time, slumped against the railing.

Once she had her giggles under control, Winry lightly kicked Ed’s foot. “Come on, up to bed with you.” She started up the stairs ahead of him and tried to ignore the pounding headache behind her eyeballs. One set of footsteps followed her, and a quick glance revealed it to be Al.

As soon as the two reached the top of the staircase, they turned to watch Ed grab the bottom stair and pull himself up. He rested for a time, then continued with the next stair. The cycle repeated until he’d finally gotten his way up to the top; he lay there sprawled like an eagle.

“Why does everything hurt?” he mumbled into the floor.

“Because Conley spiked the drinks last night,” Al responded immediately, rubbing at his eyes, most likely because of his own headache.

“I’ll kill him,” Ed grumbled then swore as he dragged himself up.

Winry and Al each took a side, wrapping his arms around their shoulders, and helped him into his room. He collapsed onto his bed and didn’t move again.

“G’night, Al.” Winry yawned, leaving Al to close his brother’s door, and returned to her own room. She crawled under own covers without changing. Sleep took her in mere moments.

She groggily woke up later to an intense heat contrasted by piercing cold. Unfortunately, she didn’t have the energy to actually open her eyes and discover the source.

“Winry,” a familiar voice whispered from somewhere slightly above her head.

“Hmm?”

“I love you.” Warm lips fell onto hers. A tingle erupted from the contact.

Winry’s blue eyes shot open. A feverish, half-asleep blonde crouched above her, golden eyes hidden behind closed lids.

“Ed!” She shoved him off of her, cheeks a dark maroon. “What the heck!?”

Nothing more than a groaning mumble answered her. Taking a moment to calm her fast-paced heart (which did nothing more than give her courage), Winry peered over the edge of her bed. Ed lay sprawled on her floor, completely out. With a low growl and dangerous glare, she dragged him out of her room and left him outside her door, slamming it shut behind her.

As soon as Winry returned to her bed, the lingering blush darkened three shades—memories of the kiss would not leave her.

“He’s just drunk and tired,” she reasoned quietly. “It’s just nothing. I’ll just pound him with a wrench when we’re both awake later. Yeah.” She mumbled aloud to herself until the fatigue took over and left her alone with blissful sleep.


End file.
